


Cuddle Time

by Catori



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, G2 esports, M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catori/pseuds/Catori
Summary: How G2 esports spend their time after their win against SKT.
Relationships: G2 Esports Ensemble/G2 Esports Ensemble
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hella short thing I put together to celebrate the G2 win. I'm hella busy this week so I can't update my other story. Hope this will be enough. Also, everyone from G2 is sick, so hopefully the bois will be better this weekend.

Marcin collapsed on his bed as soon as he reached his room. His heart was pounding out of his chest, but the pounding in his head was worse. They had just beat SKT in the semifinals at worlds, he should be out celebrating with his boyfriends, but all he could think about was his bed and sleep. Marcin lazily dragged his jersey off and buried his head in the pillow. He haphazardly tangled himself in the blankets, despite being hot, he needed the somewhat comforting blankets around him. Marcin closed his eyes, finally done with all the games and interviews, all he had left to do was just shut his eyes and sleep. As he drifted off to the memories from the last few hours, he started roughly coughing. He buried his mouth in his elbow, trying to stop; he was barely able to breathe. This might be the only time he regretted cuddling with Rasmus, but he was too cute not to cuddle, sick or not.

Marcin turned over, trying to get comfortable in the mess of blankets he was in. As he started another coughing fit the door started to open. He tried to settle down his coughing as he went to look at his boyfriends. All of them had worried expressions on their faces, even Rasmus who was being cradled in Martin's arms. 

Marcin put on a small fake smile, "Hi, what's everyone doing here?"

They all walked towards the bed Marcin was on, Martin putting Rasmus next to Marcin. He immediately wrapped himself around the larger. 

"We came to check to make sure you were okay, you seemed a bit off during the press conference," Mihael said as he sat on the bed.

Luka laughed, running his hands through Mihael's hair, "Good thing we did, you don't look as hot as usual."

"Thanks," Marcin mumbled into Rasmus' hair. 

"Don't listen to Luka, you're always hot Ljubljeni," Mihael bent down and kissed Marcin's forehead. Rasmus hummed in agreement. 

Luka rolled his eyes, "You know that wasn't what I meant. Anyway, it looks like we are gonna stay in and celebrate the win." He jumped on the bed, nearly knocking Mihael off of it. A glare was given as punishment.

Rasmus removed his head from Marcin's chest, and reached out to Luka like an infant to its bottle, "Cuddle time."

Luka laughed, "Cuddle time," as he gladly moved towards Rasmus and wrapped his arms around the smaller. Marcin smiled and copied Rasmus' movements, but instead of towards Luka, he motioned for Mihael and Martin to join them. The two looked at each other and laughed.

Martin smiled, "You are all such high maintenance." He still moved to the other side of the bed so he could run his hands through his sick boyfriend's hair and make sure he gets all the attention he needs. He gently crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around Marcin. Martin traced his lips over Marcin's neck, making him giggle and squirm under his grip. 

Marcin turned towards Martin, "Staaahh-" his pleading was silenced by Martin's lips. 

"You're gonna get sick," Marcin whined as he broke the kiss and turned around.

"Than FPX will have a small chance of beating us."

"Fucking jinx"

"Shut up and cuddle," Luka complained. 

Mihael rolled his eyes, "Shut up and kiss me."

"How can I deny a command like that?"

Rasmus, half asleep, couldn’t help but mumble, "You are such a bottom, Luka."

The disgruntled whine that came out of Luka's mouth was silenced by Mihael's lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, and cute. Comment what you thought!


End file.
